<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【士海/授翻】弄权 by Miss_Icebear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431295">【士海/授翻】弄权</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Icebear/pseuds/Miss_Icebear'>Miss_Icebear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Decade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Icebear/pseuds/Miss_Icebear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“操他。”士下令道。<br/>“大首领？”一名手下紧张地问道，怀疑自己耳朵出了问题。<br/>“操他！”士发出急促的笑声，愈发响亮地说道，与其说是强制的命令，倒更像是无聊时候的消遣。正因为他是大修卡的大首领，所以他才能若无其事地说出如此残酷的话来，“传令下去，你们中间任何想要他的人都可以上他，直到我看腻烦了为止。”<br/>“包括怪人吗？”一名渴望晋升的手下问道。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427207">A Show of Power</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah">Laylah</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>感谢Laylah太太的授权。原文是发表在AO3上的A Show of Power，得不到海东就要毁了他的变态首领。过激，FBI警告，有怪人/海东，lj和产卵，很可能会引起极度不适，心脏脆弱者和cp洁癖者慎入。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>作为修卡的大首领，门矢士唯一想要的就是海东大树。海东机敏过人，愤世嫉俗，是从十四麾下叛逃的幸存者，也是精通各类搏击技巧的敏捷斗士。为了自己理想的目标，海东向来不惜任何代价。除此之外，海东还有着惊人的美貌。</p><p>      海东不愿加入大修卡。他宁可被锁在地牢的墙上，也不愿穿上大修卡的制服。负责审讯海东的家伙是个虐待狂。士从监控里看到他用电击折磨海东。海东不住颤抖，发出阵阵惨叫，在饱受折磨后，步履艰难地回到监牢之中，全身上下都被汗水渍透。海东抬起脸，准备说些什么，审讯者却毫不留情地往他脸上甩了一巴掌。</p><p>      操他，操到他血流不止。这样的景象一定分外艳丽。</p><p>      “操他。”于是士下令道。</p><p>     “大首领？”一名手下紧张地问道，怀疑自己耳朵出了问题。</p><p>     “操他！”士发出急促的笑声，愈发响亮地说道，与其说是强制的命令，倒更像是无聊时候的消遣。正因为他是修卡的大首领，所以他才能若无其事地说出如此残酷的话来，“传令下去，你们中间任何想要他的人都可以上他，直到我看腻烦了为止。”</p><p>      “包括怪人吗？”一名渴望晋升的手下问道。    “尤其是怪人。”话一出口，士的下身就起了反应。</p><p>      那个该死的虐待狂现在一定是累了。士手下的暴徒向来就没什么创造力。为了证明自己的耐力，审讯者开始用一些恶劣的惩罚来恫吓海东。海东在自己的嘴里尝到了类似鲜血的味道，但他却露出了一个微笑，“或许下一次，你可以稍稍往左边打一点？”</p><p>     还没等审讯者同意这个合理的请求，门忽然被“砰”地一声撞开，两名人类和一个怪人走了进来。“有新的命令。”其中一个家伙说。或许他们应该把他拖到大首领面前，再决定是否要对他做一些下流的事。</p><p>      他们把审讯者拉到旁边，举办了一场疯狂的秘密会谈。审讯者摇了摇头，耸了耸肩，然后伸出手，做了一个无可奈何的手势。听不清他们在说什么的海东吐出一口带血的唾沫，“你们在窃窃私语，这会让我有种被排挤在外的感觉。”</p><p>      怪人大声笑了起来，“别担心。你马上就会参与进来了。”</p><p>      很快海东就要为他的多嘴付出代价，这是他从中得到的教训。</p><p>      邪恶的秘密会谈结束了，怪人大摇大摆地走进地牢。海东努力让自己不显得过于紧张。比起士手下的人类暴徒，他更加惧怕的是这些怪人。尽管在十四的世界里，怪人总表现出彬彬有礼的模样，居民们依旧需要付出努力，才不致被他们可怖的模样吓到。</p><p>      怪人走近海东，将他的镣铐从墙上解开。“放风时间到了吗？”海东问他。</p><p>     “仅仅待在这里，你就能得到足够的锻炼了。”怪人回答道。海东发誓自己从那张扭曲的面容看到了色迷迷的神态。</p><p>      人类将一张桌子拖到牢房中央，怪人将海东也拖到那里，将他肚皮朝下放在桌上。比起被拴在墙上，这样的姿势显然更为糟糕。海东讨厌身后有人的感觉，这让他意识到自己的脆弱。他们把他的手铐在桌腿上，也不知道是谁解开了他的裤扣。</p><p>     海东的嘴没有被堵住，但他说出的不是求饶的话语。“如果在别的地方，享受这样的服务可是要花钱的。”</p><p>     “你很幸运，因为大首领喜欢你。”怪人说。</p><p>     “那他的喜欢可真扭曲。” </p><p>      海东能感到有一只手摸在他的屁股上。至少那是一只人类的手，有着正常的温度和尺寸，不像怪物利爪般冷硬。另一个家伙正在用锁链将他的脚踝也拷到桌腿上，以免他还有足够的力气去踢那些试图侵犯他的人。事实上他们多虑了，被审讯过的海东根本没有力气反抗。</p><p>     当身后的人挤进他的身体时，海东感到了一阵湿冷。“这不算最糟的，因为我先前经历过比这更糟的事。”他回头说，你完全还可以再投入一点。”</p><p>     就因这句话，他的屁股被重重拍了一下。海东条件反射地弹起身体，还好没有发出任何丢脸的声音。“我们就不能把他的嘴巴塞住吗？”有个人问道。</p><p>     “不行。”审讯者说，“大首领有令，一旦放弃挣扎，这家伙必须有立即投降的权力。”</p><p>      听到这话，海东气得差点连呼吸都顾不上了，对门矢士的愤怒像热流一样在心头翻腾。那个该死的大首领把他当作什么了？难道他的屈服就是理所当然的吗？</p><p>     第一次受到的侵犯算不上什么，只要是咬紧牙关，就足以捱过去。第二个人虽然有更大的鸡巴，操进来的时候更加难受。老实说，比起毒打或是被持续电击，从身后受到的侵犯甚至算是更轻的折磨。这时，门又一次被打开了。</p><p>     “我就说嘛。”第一个人对着房门叫道，“我一直相信还会有更多的人来。”</p><p>     三名人类和两个怪人走了进来。其中一个人站住脚步时，他开始从黑色的外壳中蜕身而出，变形为一个高大的怪人。这群暴徒挤在牢房里，争吵起上场的顺序。刚刚变形的那个怪人说，“我像要下一个操他。”</p><p>     寒意在海东体内的每一根神经中流窜。</p><p>     暴徒们为那个大家伙能否加入吵了起来。比起人类，这家伙的体形要大上许多，让他加入并不公平，更何况他很可能会操坏海东，从而毁了其他人的兴致。海东觉得他简直要吐了，只有在大修卡，才会发生如此荒唐的事，士手下的这群暴徒满脑子都是邪恶的想法。</p><p>     人类阵营赢得了这场争论。这就意味着第三个和第四个上场的都将是人类。海东甚至希望不断有人进来，只要接替他们的人足够多，那群怪物就不能够操他了。这样的折磨何时才能消停呢？等到暴徒们自己觉得无聊然后离开？等到奇迹般的救援出现？还是他干脆就这样被操晕过去，就不用经历最糟的部分了？</p><p>     不知是第五个还是第六个人操他的时候，一个怪人突然大喊起来，“操！老子不想等了！”海东还以为它终于要走了呢，没想到它居然直接冲到桌子旁边，把海东身上的暴徒一把拽了下来，将他甩到正在排队等候的那帮混蛋身边。海东来不及注意其他人的反应，因为那个该死的怪人现在就站在他的身后，当他回头看的时候，他可以看到怪物正从盔甲里掏出生殖器来。那玩意有海东的胳膊那么粗。</p><p>     最糟糕的是，怪人的生殖器仿佛有自主意识一般，居然还在缓缓蠕动。那个又红又湿的畸形玩意就像它的主人一样可怕。海东别过脸去，努力不让自己的脸上显出恐慌的神色，他的身体却开始不安地扭动起来。他会克服这一切的，他从十四世界的追捕下幸存了下来，他同样也不会死在这里。总能找到方法逃出去的。</p><p>     当怪人触碰他的身体时，海东在心里默念着鼓舞士气的话。当怪物的龟头操进他的小穴时，海东脑子里开始变得一片空白。怪人将他压在桌上，用利爪将他的臀瓣分开，还在渗着不明液体的巨大阴茎探进了被拉得紧紧的小穴。海东喘着气，无助地抓住铁链，拼命不让自己去乞求得不到的怜悯。这实在太过分了，那个大鸡巴和他的小穴根本不兼容。</p><p>那玩意像鳗鱼一样，一节一节卷动着挤入他的体内。海东简直无法呼吸了，他觉得自己的身体被撑得满满的。他从骨子里颤抖起来，身上一阵冷一阵热。至少保持呼吸。他对自己说。</p><p>     怪人像是要玩坏海东一样操着他。它不像人类那样卖力，也不需要卖力。因为每一个微小的动作，都像是从内部在击垮海东。海东失去了对时间的概念，也失去了对正在承受的痛苦的概念。他全身上下颤抖了起来。他突然出了一身汗，现在他的皮肤到处都湿漉漉的。他的下巴疼得很厉害，因为他要死死咬住牙齿才不至于发出惊叫。</p><p>     怪人终于到达了高潮，肥大的臀部在海东身上用力摇晃起来。海东感到一阵恶心，但总算也感到了几分解脱的意味。怪物从他身体里抽出，那玩意像鱼类一样蠕动着从他痛楚的地方滑动着退了出去。有一瞬间海东差点哭了出来，但他还是将抽泣声咽了回去。</p><p>     审讯者踩到了桌上，抓住海东的头发，将他的脑袋拎起，“现在，你愿意对大首领表示无条件的屈从了吗？”</p><p>    “让他去死吧！”海东说道，在吐出更多不敬的话语前，他首先想到的就是这一句。</p><p>    “听到了吗？他想要下一个人操他！”审讯者叫道。</p><p>     海东努力让自己不哭出声来。</p><p>     一个浑身长着鳞片的精瘦怪人接受了看守的提议走到桌边。他在海东身后打转。海东意识到自己已经被过度使用了，后穴又热又肿，火辣辣地疼痛，之前在审讯中留下的伤口也受到了二次伤害。</p><p>     怪人又快又狠地往他体内撞去，每一次撞击都发出刺耳的声音。海东感到自己的髋骨在桌上撞出了淤青。他祈求这次的折磨能很快过去。</p><p>     没过几分钟，怪人就射精了，它射出的液体也是冰凉的。令人不适的寒冷液体就这样留在了海东体内。怪人射了一次还不够，居然还射了第二和第三次。海东的内脏痉挛起来，他的身体被连续三次泵满，他实在吃得太饱了。海东感到自己几乎要反胃到呕吐，体内冰凉的液体却生生将呕吐感止住了。海东紧紧地抓住铁链，仿佛这样，自己就能摆脱此刻的绝望处境。</p><p>    当怪人终于从海东体内退出后，海东才感到稍稍的放松。恶心的液体却开始从他的后穴里流出，顺着他的大腿内侧直往下淌。海东感到自己的脸颊羞愧得差点烧起来，仿佛作出丢脸事情的不是那群混蛋，而是他自己。怪人源源不断地到来，他感到被操的自己正变得无比肮脏，这比单纯被操要令人难受多了。</p><p>    他不敢抬头看去。如果审讯者再一次问他是否屈服，他很怕自己会说出示弱的话来。他还会遇到更糟的事吗？比起背叛自己的原则，还要糟糕的事？</p><p>   “既然他已经做好热身，那么现在就该轮到我上场了。”一个新的声音说道。海东不由朝声音的方向看去，不只是因为暴徒们都开始窃窃私语，更是因为这个声音听上去像是一名雌性。</p><p>    那个怪人看上去确实是一名雌性，它有着纤细的蜂腰，穿着细高跟鞋。当它向前走上一步时，身后半透明的薄翅也跟着飘动起来。在它说话的时候，它的颚部没有动作，仿佛声音是从腹腔里发出的一般。“又热，又软的肉体。”它低吟道，将爪子放在海东的背上。海东战栗起来，注意到牢房内的人类纷纷朝门的方向退去。“这是我们最爱的。”蜂妖说道。</p><p>    蜂妖在他的身后动了动，用爪子抚摸着他的臀部和大腿，从覆着粘稠液体的皮肤上划过。海东低下头，紧咬双唇，试图让自己相信可以像先前的折磨一样捱过去。海东不可抑制地从骨子里颤抖起来，他很确信这是即将被操晕过去的征兆。</p><p>    他不知道蜂妖往他屁股里塞了什么。那玩意又滑又软，足够纤细而不致让伤口加重。海东甚至开始松了一口气，好奇其他人干嘛那么表现出如临大敌的模样。蜂妖虽然探入了他的身体，但动作算得上和缓，比起先前的酷刑要好上太多。</p><p>    蜂妖在他的体内轻轻撞击，发出很低的摩擦声。也不知道是鸡巴还是啥鬼玩意的东西深入到无法伸展的位置。海东再一次感觉到自己被撑开了，他有足够的时间思考那玩意肿胀的部分是不是有个结，随着蜂妖的动作一起滑入他的身体，然后到达顶端。蜂妖发出心满意足的呻吟，当它的身体微微移动时，那玩意相同的部位就会再一次肿胀起来。</p><p>     海东忽然意识到蜂妖在干些什么，这个发现令他一阵反胃，那个天杀的家伙居然在他体内产卵！</p><p>    “不！不！停下！停下！”当他意识到蜂妖正在产第二枚卵的时候，他几近窒息，因为过度恐慌而流下泪水。一旁观看的怪人们发出嚎叫的怪声，怂恿蜂妖不要停下。</p><p>    蜂妖将自己长长的翅翼盖在海东的背上，像是爱人一般在海东颈侧低喘道，“当然要继续，对于我的幼虫而言，你是多么完美的载体！”它的产卵管再次抽动，吐出一枚卵来。</p><p>    “饶了我吧。”海东不由干呕起来，却什么也没吐出。他大声叫道，不给自己任何后悔的机会。蜂妖产出的一连串卵顺着它的产卵管一同在海东的身体里蠕动，“我投降，你们想要我做些什么都行，只求你现在立刻停下！”</p><p>     蜂妖将前爪覆在海东的唇上。“嘘，亲爱的。”它说，“你已经做的很棒了。你不能让我在中途停下，等我结束后，你再向我们投降也不迟。”它再次舒服地呻吟起来，在海东体内又产了一枚卵。</p><p>     海东试图反抗，他挣扎着想要摆脱铁链的束缚，想要去咬他身上的蜂妖，好让那该死的玩意从他身体里退出。他的反抗却是徒劳的。蜂妖轻颤着发出笑声，紧紧压在他的身上，占据着他的身体。那些该死的卵依然在他身体里蠕动。</p><p>     房门再一次被“砰”地一声撞开，海东和蜂妖同时惊跳了起来。走进来的是面色阴沉的门矢士，他显然已经被气坏了。大修卡的首领用震怒的目光扫视着牢房里的人类和怪人。</p><p>    “够了！”他咆哮道。在那一刻，被折腾得奄奄一息的海东简直想亲吻他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“够啦！”士咆哮道。那一瞬间，所有的下属都不敢直视他的眼睛。</p><p>“你们全都给我滚出去！”他怒视着仍然趴在海东身上的蜂妖，吼道。</p><p>蜂妖的颚部不满地抖了抖，但它不敢公然违抗大修卡的大首领。迫于士的权威，牢房里的怪人很快都没精打采地撤退了。</p><p>士向房门踢了一脚，门缓缓合上了。士将全部注意力转移到他的俘虏身上。海东面色潮红，脸上还沾着未干的涕泪。海东并不怕纯粹的酷刑，他现在却被彻底击垮了。士走了过去，擦了擦海东脸上的泪痕。海东微微颤抖起来。</p><p>“它在你体内产卵了？”士问道。</p><p>海东缩了缩身子，将脸扭向一侧，有些不自然地点了一下头，仿佛这样简单的动作也会加剧他的痛苦。、</p><p>“它产了多少卵？”士绕到他身后，问道。比起监控里看到的，海东实际的情况要糟上很多。他的后穴看上去饱受凌辱，红肿着向外翻开，里面满是怪人的精液。士用手轻轻安抚着海东的后腰，柔和地问道，“这个问题很重要。告诉我，它产了多少卵？”</p><p>海东颤抖着吸了一口气，喉咙听上去有些嘶哑，“我不太确定。六枚？八枚？”</p><p>士用另一只手抚摸着海东的下腹，好去感受那些卵的存在。“我们需要把它们尽快弄出来。”那些卵摸起来仍是分散的，并没有凝聚成一个整体。“试着将它们挤出去如何？”</p><p>“非得这样做不可吗？”海东的语气听上去很是绝望，腹部的肌肉顺着士手上的动作开始收紧。海东从牙齿的缝隙里发出嘶嘶的声音，这样的经历显然令他分外痛苦。没过多久，第一枚卵从他体内滑出。那是一枚白垩色的卵，上面还带着珍珠般的条纹。</p><p>“对，就是这样。”士鼓励道，轻轻按压海东的腹部。做这个动作的时候，士感到自己肋骨后面也变得又热又紧。现在的海东是那么脆弱，他轻而易举就能占有这个倔强的俘虏。如果海东的身体不能恢复的话，他绝对会活剥了那只该死的蜂妖。</p><p>当第四枚卵从体内挤出后，海东开始无声地哭泣起来。他感到力气已经耗尽。最后他靠着自己的努力排出了六枚。他的模样看上去异常惹人怜爱，士不知道是该舔干他脸上的眼泪，还是直接将阴茎塞进对方微张着喘气的嘴里。</p><p>“我做不到。”第六枚卵排出后，海东喘着气说，“我没力气了。”</p><p>“你做的很好了。”士鼓励道，他能感受到在海东体内至少还有一枚卵，“剩下的就让我来帮你吧。”</p><p>如果没有经历过先前的折磨，海东很可能会对士冷嘲热讽，咒骂着拒绝这样的请求。可是现在的他实在受不起折腾了。海东低下头轻轻颤抖着，算是默许了士的行为。</p><p>士将海东脚踝上的锁链解开，帮他脱掉满是浊液的裤子。接着，他解开了海东的手铐。海东一定是太累了，就算双手得到自由，也完全没想到要在始作俑者脸上猛挥一拳。当士将他翻过身来时，海东也没有反抗，任凭对方将皮带绑在自己的大腿上，好让他的双腿能完全打开。</p><p>他仅是畏缩了一下，小心翼翼地问道，“就不能告诉我，你需要我做些什么吗？”</p><p>“这样做是为了让你更轻松。”士说，当然这只是其中一个原因，“以你现在的体型，保持这样的姿势应该一点也不困难。”话音未落，士忽然抬起海东的腿，皮带将颤抖的股部拉伸开来。</p><p>海东闭上了眼睛，“现在做你想做的事吧。”</p><p>“还用你说吗？”士笑道，</p><p>士取来了一瓶润滑剂，毕竟他来这里不是为了给海东造成更多的伤害。他先将润滑剂挤在自己的手上，然后再涂在海东又热又肿的后穴里。“你知道你应该放松的。”士手上的动作顿了一下，说道。</p><p>海东点了点头，“我恐怕连紧张的力气也没有了。”</p><p>士尽量不去想海东已经被榨干了体力，甚至无法进行象征性的抵抗这件事，那会给他带来一种奇怪的感觉。他只是按照自己的节奏慢慢推进。</p><p>士甚至不需要在指节处施加压力，手指就很容易滑入了海东的后穴里，他轻舔了一下嘴唇，看到自己的手没入穴口，一直到手腕的位置。他勃起了。</p><p>在享受乐趣之前，他们还有正事要做呢。士在海东肠道的软肉中仔细探寻着最后一枚卵的奇怪形状。当手指终于摸索到卵时，他的指节无意间刮过肠壁上的某个位置，海东突然喘起气来。士保持着无动于衷的表情，用手指勾住卵，故意用指节再次在同一个点上摩擦。海东的呼吸变得紧促起来，阴茎抽搐着翘起。士知道海东已经被激起了情欲。</p><p>他手上每一个细微的动作都能引起海东的颤抖。士索性放慢了速度，迂回而放松地用指节反复磨蹭着相同的部位，好一会儿才真正退了出去。当他从海东体内拿出剩下的卵时，海东的脸已经涨得通红了，阴茎也勃起了一半多。</p><p>士扔掉手中的卵，往自己的手指抹上了更多的润滑油，再一次将手探入海东的体内。“你的手是自由的。你完全可以自己纾解欲望。”他说。</p><p>“你希望我那么做吗？”海东问道，听上去倒是不怎么生气。</p><p>“你那么做，我会很高兴的。”士耸了耸肩说。至少在现在，他不希望给海东下强制的命令。</p><p>海东将一只手滑到下腹的位置，抓住自己勃起的阴茎，就像士在他身体里做的那样，用力抚慰起自己。海东的胸脯随着每一次急促的呼吸上下起伏，他的嘴微张着，那模样可真他妈的叫人发疯。当海东第一次呻吟出声的时候，胜利的战栗窜上士的脊柱。</p><p>士稍微放慢了速度，好让海东能够适应。最重要的是海东的配合。在经历了那么糟糕的事后，海东仍愿意屈服于士，从他手上的动作中获得乐趣。这对士来说是弥足珍贵的。</p><p>虽然海东的气力已经耗尽，后穴由于过度使用而疼痛不已。当他快要到达高潮时，海东依然感到了紧张。微小的颤栗感在身上的每一个部位流窜着，被皮带束缚的双腿也开始发抖。士的手始终侵略着他的身体，周遭的肌肉随之颤动。</p><p>“这能帮到你吗？”士用空闲的手拿起润滑剂，问道。</p><p>海东点了点头，士在他的手心里挤了一点。海东将润滑剂均匀抹在自己的阴茎表面，他开始呼吸困难起来。士自己的阴茎也随之疼痛起来。至少不是现在，士对自己说，海东的身体一旦复原，他就会有很多时间操他。在那时，将不会有任何东西令他们分心。士可以随心所欲地摆弄海东，好让他能跟上自己的节奏。</p><p>在现在，他所能做的只是看着海东，士轻触着海东，好让他明白身为大修卡的部下，应该为首领作出怎样的牺牲。尽管过程缓慢，海东依然克服了身体的极限。他终于彻底向士屈服。他在士的手中微微颤抖，溅出的液体染脏了下腹。</p><p>士不知道自己是如何忍过来的，毕竟在高潮的时候，海东的模样看上去是那样艳丽。</p><p>当海东最后的高潮变成极度敏感而痛苦的颤抖时，士小心地将手从海东体内收回。他往后退了一步，用了几秒钟的时候将这样的景象牢记在脑海，海东舒展开身体，看上去淫荡而又肮脏，却又有着奇特而致命的吸引力。海东的屈服出于他自己的意愿。这是一个几近完美的时刻。</p><p>如果把这样的景象画下来，反而会毁了它。因此士只是清洗干净双手，拿回了一些湿布好将海东的身体清理干净。当士回来的时候，海东已经昏昏沉沉快睡着了，突然被湿布碰到，海东稍稍被吓了一跳。当他意识到士在做什么的时候，很快又放松了下来。</p><p>“谢谢。”他嘶哑着嗓子说道。</p><p>士对他笑了笑，擦去怪人在他腿间留下的污浊，“现在你已经没事了，只要你不来挑战我的权威，我绝不会让他们再碰你一根手指头。”</p><p>海东点了点头，表示他已经知道了。当士清理后穴附着的粘稠液体时，海东没有避开士的擦拭，仅是发出了轻轻的啜泣声。士很想处决动了他的战利品的那些家伙。但这将不利于军心的稳固。他决定，从现在开始，若是有人再敢对海东有非分之想，他一定会毫不犹豫地宰了那家伙。</p><p>清理干净海东身上的污浊后，士将弄脏的湿布丢在水槽里，为海东找出一些药膏来。地牢旁边就是医务室，毕竟死掉的俘虏无法回答审讯者的问题。士找到了一瓶治疗擦伤的药。</p><p>士将药膏抹在海东红肿发炎的后穴里。虽说没法治愈伤口，至少能让海东好受许多。大修卡有着一流的科研团队，研发的药剂也有着上佳的疗效，或许海东的伤口很快就能恢复了。海东想到了十四政权正在进行的研究，若是大修卡的科学家能够参与的话……</p><p>海东认真思考的模样很是迷人，他似乎对药膏的成分很感兴趣。现在恐怕得让他失望了。士将绑在海东腿上的皮带解开，放下他的腿，好让他能够坐在桌子上。海东踩在地面上时，膝盖忽然扭了一下，不稳地摇晃起来，最终跪倒在地。当他试图再次站起时，士在他肩膀上拍了一下，阻止了他的动作。</p><p>“先别急着起来……”</p><p>话音未落，海东就明白了士的意思。顺从地点了点头。士解开裤扣，海东用嘴唇包裹住士的龟头。他没有给人口交的经验，因为过于劳累现在只是勉强打起了兴致。也许下一次，他就能掌握技巧吧。士想。这一次算不了什么，毕竟他的下属才刚折腾过海东。要现在的海东来取悦他实在太难为他了。他将手稳当地放在海东的发中，将阴茎更深地塞进海东的嘴里，但还没有深到会让人窒息的程度。身为大修卡的首领，总得有些弄权的本事，知道什么时候该展现仁慈，这一点很重要。</p><p>即使不做深喉，海东的嘴唇和舌头依然足够湿软。士不去想那些扭曲的控制欲，单是操了海东的嘴这一事实就足以带给他足够的乐趣，喜悦的战栗感顺着脊柱螺旋上升。他很确信海东没有为其他人做过口交，这是专属于他的部位。</p><p>在这样的想法中，士到达了高潮，射出的精液都进了海东的嘴里。海东几乎没有犹豫，就尽数吞了进去，他知道这是士想要他做的。即使士没有下命令，他也只能那么做。在识时务这一点上，士挑不出海东的毛病。</p><p>“你做得很好。”士说，将阴茎塞回裤中。他伸出手拉起海东。海东站起后，士在他的唇上轻轻落下一个吻。海东疑惑地看着士，完全不明白他为什么要做这么做。士温和地在他的脸上捏了一下，“现在你需要休息。”</p><p>“是的，求您了。”</p><p>士笑了，现在他和海东间已有了更为深入的了解。“跟我来吧。”他将海东领出了牢房，让手下去收拾留下的一地脏乱。他会把海东的房间安置在自己旁边，让厨房为海东准备热气腾腾的饮食，在历经地牢惨无人道的折磨后，帮助他恢复体力。</p><p>明天，海东将会有一件合身的制服。他将隶属于大修卡，成为一名正式的成员。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>